Madre de Hierro
by Frances Killer
Summary: Por que las ilusiones de la niñez nunca mueren, si el corazón sigue siendo el mismo. Chichí: En vano tallamos lo mejor posible ese tronco misterioso que es nuestra vida; la veta negra del destino aparecerá siempre. En nosotros ésta, enfrentar la realidad. Este fic fue realizado por el 30th Anniversary de Dragon ball F: AckMan.


Este fic fue realizado por el **30th Anniversary** de Dragon ball

**Disclaimer:** Dragon Ball Z.— El Universo y los Canon Characters no me pertenecen: son propiedad de Akira Toriyama, Shonen Jump, Shueisha y Toei Animation.

* * *

**Madre de Hierro**

(Año 767)

* * *

**(Monte Paoz)**

Faltaban minutos para las cinco. Chichí caminaba despacio. Hasta llegar a la vieja cocina. Una de las pocas cosas que ahora ya no la amparaba. Simplemente por que él ya no estaba allí. Y a pesar de haber pasado poco tiempo, el peso de su muerte recargaban años de heridas y desconsuelos.

El 26 de mayo se encontraba tan lejano, en el pasado ahora solo era parte de sus recuerdos. De los cuales en su Gran mayoría trató de ignorar. Tomo su taza de porcelana, una de los pocos juegos que habían recibido en su Boda. Sin dejar de mirar el reloj. El tiempo que le bastaría antes de que los primeros rayos del amanecer tocarán los resquicios de un hogar que ya nunca sería el mismo, con gesto fúnebre intento concentrarse.

Sacrificio.

Chichí sabía que esperar antes de que Gohan despertara para bajar al comedor y encender el fuego de la encímela. Se volvió ante la ancha tetera; era absolutamente masoquista. Pero, era sincera con sigo misma: no podía olvidar, además, ¿para qué están las heridas, si no es para hurgar en ellas?. Auque éstas fueran remotamente oscuras y egoístas, ella podía soportar.

Así al menos dejaría de pensar en la cama a la que Goku nunca volvería para dormir junto a ella.

Aquella mañana había encontrado en el hueco de la escalera una de sus pesadas bandas azules, de las muchas que poseía, auque ésa en particular. Se la había tirado a modo de bomba suicida en la cabeza, brutal para cualquier mortal, la primavera pasada, recordaba. Por pasearse desnudo en medio de la cocina reclamando por un baño caliente de ésos que sólo ella le preparaba, y a él que tanto le gustaban he agradecía.

Pero que luego no había podido encontrar. Se había echado a llorar con tanta fuerza que aún le dolía el pecho.

El Monte Paoz, aquella hermosa tierra había estado tan viva. Ahora, sin embargo, parecía un mausoleo al recuerdo del que ya no estaba. Si al menos los muertos no dejaran rastro tras ellos sería más fácil para los vivos continuar, reflexionó Chichí. Pero de vez en cuando aparecían calcetines desparejados, corbatas, enormes trajes arrancados, descosidos a más. Sin nadie en la casa que tolerará usarlos por más de dos segundos, sin quejarse por la picazón que le producían ésas prendas y bolsitas de dulces esparcidas a medio abrir de aquí por allá, y cada hallazgo le dolía como si le hubieran atravesado el corazón con un punzón.

¿Cómo podía estar la casa tan silenciosa sin él?.

La esfera de cuatro estrellas en medió de la sala, posada en un cojín de bordes dorados. Gohan se había tomado el trabajo de encontrarla desdé hacia tiempo después de la batalla, sólo para su Padre, tenía un dedo de polvo, y había empezado a distorsionarse con el gris de la pared. Chichí no osaba tocarlas. Ella, que tanto había reñido a Goku y a los Guerreros Z por hacer ruido y importunar en la educación de su hijo en medio de los entrenamientos, batallas y la eterna búsqueda de las bolas de Dragon. Ahora daría lo que fuese porque volvieran a hacerlo.

Contad de que su hijo sonría con más frecuencia.

No le hizo falta encender la luz al entrar en el comedor. La luna estaba alta y llena en el cielo, derramando su claridad polvosá por las alfombras y los muebles de la estancia. El aire estaba inmóvil, como si el tiempo se hubiera suspendido y sólo reinara una calma profunda, somnolienta. Ni siquiera el chirriar de los grillos, o la naturaleza que le rodeaba fuera, la importunaba lo suficiente para sacarla de aquel trance irreversible.

¿Como podría acostumbrarse a eso ahora?.

La otra Taza de porcelana seguía sobre la mesa, tal como lo había dejado aquella tarde. Había pertenecido al único hombre de esa casa que no hacía ruido cuando entraba en su habitación aun por la Ventana. Chichí solía reírse de eso auque también se enfadaba. "Sigue así Goku y te juro que te pongo una campana en medio de la nuez. Me vas a matar de un infarto un día de estos, eres un bruto". Pero Goku aveces era así de ingrávido. El silencio le era tan natural como su preferencia por los días lluviosos, las calles vacías y las canciones a medio tiempo. Por que muy en el fondo, la soledad le resultaba aterradora, pero no tanto como la aglomeración de sus propios deseos. Era un luchador empedernido.

Las manos le temblaron al bajar la taza por encima de sus piernas, presionándola. Le picaban los ojos. La luz no tardaría en alcanzarlos.

Todavía, no, por favor, se dijo, para infundirse valor de enfrentar otro día. Con el pulso vacilante le costaba descolocar bien la cerradura sobre el puerto de las Ventanas, abrir y recibir el primer aire, pero cuando lo consiguió, se permitió escuchar las primeras notas de las avés antes de sentarse junto a la ventana.

El Monte Paoz...

Goku había amado tanto ese sitió en el que alguna vez había compartido gran parte de su niñez al lado de su difunto abuelo Son Gohan. Era imposible no haber escogido lugar mejor para vivir, alejados de tantas luchas y en dónde podían dejar que los remordimientos vagaran solos.

Porque era un sitió de Paz y armonía que se sembraba lejos de la oscuridad, pero también era solitario.

Goku y ella siempre solían pasear junto con Gohan asu lado, por la tarde y se sentaba a escucharlo en el viejo lago. Dónde solía pescar para la cena, rodeado de pana verde con la mirada fija en un punto inconcreto, o muchas veces sólo para quedarse dormido en los momentos más inoportunos.

Casi podía verle, vestido con su Gi Naranja, cuando no le permitía vestirlo de otra manera, bañado por la luz dorada del atardecer en aquellos días de Picnic, escuchando su voz satisfecha después de múltiples banquetes elevarse por los aires como volutas de humo.

Aquel día de mayo, había esperado al momento en el que estuvieran nuevamente todos juntos, auque ello incluyera a los demás, incluso a Piccolo a salvo y tranquilos en el Monte Paoz de nuevo para rematar el colmo de la felicidad. Pero no había adivinado que el momento oportuno tardaría en llegar semanas después de la tragedia, en vano o quizás, ni siquiera hubiera llegado si Goku no les hubiera hecho ése último regalo, aun después de la muerte.

A ambos quizá, con diferentes motivaciones pero el apreció era mismo, y Chichí digna como nadie del hombre mas poderoso del universo lo sabía y lo aceptaba auque fuera asu manera por que Goku los amaba. Se acarició el vientre ya crecido. sonrió.

Auque ése amor la hiciera llorar.

Goku la había hecho feliz con tan poco, pero también le había dado las cosas más grandes, más valiosas he incomparables de su vida. Auque también se las había arrebatado por un poder que ella nunca hubiera deseado que sus hijos y futuros tuvieran, si eso sólo significaba ver el peso del Padre bajo sus espaldas.

En todos ésos años no le hubiera importado si hubiera visto la felicidad en ello, porque ella en carne propia sabía que no lo serían del todo. Pero tenía voluntad, quería pelear por ellos, por su familia, la vida seguía amenos para aquellos que ella debía proteger, por que no podía dejar el recuerdo y la ilusión al lado de su esposo, de aquel hombre con el espíritu de aquel pequeño guerrero del que se enamoró.

Y Goku le había dado la lección más sensata del mundo, auque él poco sabía del sacrificio que acarreaban frente a la crudeza de la vida humana sino había sido sólo la muerte de su abuelo.

Chichí era humana al final de cuentas, no gustaba ni por asomo en grande de las peleas, auque fuera muy buena en ello. Y las mejores y más felices vivencias estuvieran afrontadas por la pelea, chichi jamás lo hubiera visto de otra manera excitante sino era al lado de su esposo, así batallando. Pero en ése instante, por un segundo creyó comprender un poco más a Goku.

La mujer más tosca del mundo, pero sincera. Se mentiría si dijera que en todo ése tiempo no lo había odiado hasta el cansancio. Por que no lo tenía para gritárselo en la Cara.

Aun después de siete años.

No podrían revivirlo por su decisión, pero supo respetarlo porque lo amaba y porque por mucho que hiciera, por mucho que luchara por mucho que gritará, esta vez no lo recuperaría, la decisión de salvar al mundo se había llevado la vida de su esposo.

Por su hijo, por sus vidas debía aprender a vivir con ello, especialmente ella ahora que sería Padre y Madre, así impotente, sin nada a que aferrarse para regresarlo, ni siquiera su voluntad.

Después de la batalla con Cell.

Y por la manera en la que Gohan y Piccolo aparecieron en casa esa tarde en compañía de su Padre Ox-Satán, lo supo, algo entremedió de tanto miedo y frustración, algo muy valioso se había perdido.

La victoria no había sido completa para ninguno. Especialmente para Gohan.

La separación de Goku era dolorosa, mucho. Pero ella lo resistiría. Chichí era una mujer fuerte como la que más.

Con o Sin esposo ahora más que nunca debía serlo y después de siete años sólo ella sabría lo mucho que había sacrificado. Desde aquella noche en la que había elegido ganar la batalla. Por sus hijos.

—Si he de llorar otra vez... sólo será de felicidad, cuando vuelvas a nuestro lado.—

Siempre obserbaría el cielo para contemplarlo desdé la tierra, en dónde él podrá alcanzarnos y verlos crecer. En dónde siempre lo esperaremos... OH mí pequeño Goten, tú eres una gran parte de mí esperanza, o algún día quizá quién sabe, él volverá a nosotros.

—Al fin y al cabo Goku siempre vuelve...

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

**AckMan**

* * *

**...**


End file.
